1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable dribble bib for very young babies which are typically no more than six months old.
2. Description of Background Art
Different types of cloth and plastics bibs are widely available, particularly for older babies and toddlers to protect their garments when they are feeding. Examples in the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,070,268, 4,620,323, 3,979,776 and 3,871,027. However, many of these bibs are not really suitable for very young babies—say up to six months old—as they may be too large, difficult to tie about the baby's neck or of relatively coarse material which would be uncomfortable for very young babies.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,447 there is disclosed a composite protective covering having an outer absorbent layer of cellulosic fibres bonded onto an inner layer of synthetic polymer microfibres which tend to self-attach to fabric materials when the inner layer of the covering is laid up on the fabric material. Another self-adhesive disposable cover such as a bib is disclosed in GB 2293959. In this case self-adhesive strips are provided on an inner face of the bib for attachment of the bib to clothing. A further bib is disclosed in GB 2285570 which uses adhesive for attachment to clothing. In WO 02/094043 there is disclosed a bib which is secured to clothing in use by adhesive tape or Velcro (Registered Trade Mark). In a bib disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,788 the whole of the inside face of the bib is coated with adhesive for attachment to clothing. All of these bibs are used one way only, that is with the inner face which includes the attachment means secured to the clothing. This may present difficulties when fitting the bib on a baby's clothing which is typically a one-handed operation whilst holding the baby in the other arm, it often being difficult to hold the baby still. Further, many of the currently available bibs are of composite construction including a number of superimposed layers of material and so are relatively expensive to produce.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming these problems.